U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,727, assigned to the assignee of this application, discloses a collapsible container primarily used for the bulk storage and transportation of small parts in a manufacturing plant. The container comprises a horizontally disposed base having upstanding and contiguous side walls, composed of a corrugated material, attached on the base to define an open top compartment. It has been found desirable to stack such containers on each other to more efficiently utilize floor space and to adapt simultaneous transportation of the containers by a fork lift truck or the like.